More Symptoms of Insanity
by Prongywong
Summary: I really liked '.But Friends Make Secrets' story, Symptoms of Insanity. So i wrote my own version. James, Sirius and Remus make a list of all the insane things they do. Haha i guess you could call this FanFanFiction. Review?
1. Eating chocolate

**Disclaimer: The characters and stuff belongs to JKRowling**

**_PLEASE READ: This story is _not**_** my idea. The original story, Symptoms of Insanity was written by '.But Friends Make Secrets' and i just wanted to add some of my ideas. And i DID ask permission first. :)**_

"Remus. You are a freak," James sighed as Remus jumped maniacally around the common room.

"He is quite literally, bouncing off the walls," Sirius said, astounded,

"You know what chocolate _does_ to that boy,"

"He is rather obsessed with chocolate, isn't he?"

"We should make a list of all the ridiculous things he does," James suggested

"Yeah! Except it should be for _all _of us!" Sirius agreed

"All of us? I think we can safely say that Remus is the freakiest of us all,"

Sirius scoffed. "We'll see," he grinned, writing a large title at the top of some parchment.

Remus, who had calmed down by now, came and sat by them smiling.

His smile soon faded as he read the parchment. "Oh dear God," he sighed.

Symptoms of Insanity

1) Eating too much chocolate and becoming strangely hyper

* * *

_Moony is quite funny :P  
Again, this story isnt my idea. Just my 'insane things'  
Review? x_

* * *


	2. Celestina Warbeck

**Disclaimer: Credit goes to JKRowling and '.But Friends Make Secrets'**

* * *

The next morning, the boys woke up to find Sirius staring dreamily at a poster of Celestina Warbeck.

"Oh God Padfoot," sighed James, "What the hell?!"

"Don't you just _love_ Celestina Warbeck?!" he said dreamily

"Not particularly..." Remus clambered out of bed, and Peter rolled onto the floor sleepily, landing with a thud.

"We're going to Hogsmeade today, marauders!" James said spontaneously, and Remus moaned

"Do we _have _to? We'll get in trouble!" he wailed

"Shut up Moony," Sirius grinned, "Get dressed boys, Hogsmeade, 1 hour. Be there!"

James chuckled.

An hour later...

James and Sirius strutted through the streets of Hogsmeade alone, swigging from a bottle of firewhiskey.

"I can't believe they ditched us, man!" James said, incredulously

"Silly boys," Sirius sighed

They strolled into Wiz-Tunes, the only music shop in the village

Sirius shrieked girlishly and ran up to a large cardboard cut-out of 16-year-old model and singer, Celestina Warbeck, that was bewitched to sing and dance loudly. He tackled her and knocked her over.

"Hey babe," he said, seductively,

"Sirius," James raised his eyebrows, "You _do_ realise that's not really her,"

"Oh I luuuurve you Celes – what?" he snapped out of his trance

"It's a cardboard cut-out! She's only a spell – oh never mind," said James as Sirius started kissing the poor 'girl.'

James sprinted into the room and grabbed a quill, scribbling something down on the piece of parchment that hung on the back of the door.

He was shortly followed by Sirius, who threw himself onto his bed, wailing.

"But it's _perfectly normal_ to love Celestina Warbeck! She's amaaaaazing!" he sobbed

It was too late.

2) Obsessively loving Celestina Warbeck and making out with a cardboard cut-out of her.

Remus and Peter just observed, very amused.

* * *

_Lol. Reviews? _


	3. Repeatedly falling over

**Credit goes to JKR and '.But Friends Make Secrets'**

* * *

The four marauders were walking down to breakfast. It was a dreary day and they were still very tired.

Suddenly Remus lost his footing and fell down the whole flight of stairs, and landed in a crumpled heap at the bottom. The others roared with laughter as Remus picked himself, red-faced.

"I did _not_ just fall over," he huffed, causing them to laugh even harder

* * *

After Divination, they were climbing down the ladder. Remus missed a rung and slid a little way down. Luckily for him, James and Sirius didn't notice.

"I did _not_ just fall," he said, pompously and the other boys exchanged amused looks,

"Moony, you _do _realise that by saying 'I did not just fall,' you just drew attention to the fact that you fell!" Sirius pointed out, and James chuckled

"Hmph."

* * *

As they clambered in through the portrait hole that evening, Remus suddenly tripped and fell through.

"I did _not_ just fall over," he said, stupidly.

"Moonypants, how many times do we have to tell you?" Peter shook his head, "You're so insane!" At these words, James and Sirius looked at each other excitedly. They ran up to the dormitory and raced to write the words on the list.

3) Repeatedly falling over and then drawing attention to yourself by saying "I did _not_ just fall over!"

Remus just sat on the floor, looking very defeated.


	4. Turning icing green

**Disclaimer: you know what goes here. **

* * *

The four marauders sat at the breakfast table; they were munching on their toast. All except James.

James Potter had a bowl in his lap, which contained a strange substance. He was mixing it with his wand and chuckling evilly.

"What's wrong with Prongs?" Sirius asked

"Who knows," Remus and Peter replied

James giggled shrilly, and Sirius waved his hand in front of the boy's face.

"What?" James asked, looking up

"What's in the bowl?"

"Icing,"

"Icing?"

"Yeah, icing,"

"Icing?"

"Yeah icing,"

"Icing?"

"Yeah, icing,"

"Icing?"

"Yeah icing,"

"Ici –"

"I THINK WE'VE ESTABLISED THAT IT'S ICING!" screamed Remus, earning him a detention from McGonagall.

"Err, Prongs mate," Sirius asked cautiously, "Is there any reason why it's green?"

"Yep," replied James

"Are you gonna tell us?"

"Yep,"

"So what is it?"

"I like green," he replied simply

"You like green?"

"Yeah, I like green,"

"You like gr –"

"Oh good God," sighed Remus.

"That's insane dude," Sirius shook his head, then grinned broadly.

Sure enough, 10 minutes later, there was a new addition to the list.

4) Turning icing green for the fun of it

Not that James cared. He was perfectly content with his green icing. And his green fingers. And green face. And slightly green hair.

Sirius was only trying to help. After all, James liked green, didn't he?

* * *

_Review pleeeeeeeeease? x_


	5. Thinking that no one can hear you

"I have a _headache_" Sirius wailed

"It's all the constant talking you do, Padfoot," James tutted

"Not to mention the occasional screaming," Remus added

"And screeching"

"And wailing,"

"And singing,"

"And moaning,"

"And groaning,"

"And ..oh I need a thesaurus," Remus sighed

"What's that?" James asked

"A muggle book thing. It has – "

"OH SHUT UP!" Sirius banged his head on the table, and then groaned in pain

"Jeez," James muttered, "No need to get angry..."

Sirius clamped his hands over his ears and shouted, "THIS IS BETTER! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

Most of the Gryffindor table turned around to look at him, but he didn't notice.

"Erm Sirius," James started, but realised that his friend couldn't hear him

"CAN YOU HEAR ME?!?!?!?!!?!" Sirius screeched

James and Remus nodded

"ARE YOU SURE!?!?!?!"

They nodded again. Professor McGonagall approached them.

"SO PRONGS! HOW FAR DID YOU GET WITH THAT GIRL, LAURA?! DID YOU GET HER INTO – "

"Ok! That's enough!" James shouted, as Laura looked at him disgustedly

"Care to explain Mr. Black's behaviour, Mr Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked, warily

"He reckons that if he puts his hands over his ears, then we can't hear him," Remus answered, as James attempted to strangle Sirius

"That, Mr Lupin, is insane!" Remus looked up excitedly at the confused professor.

5) Putting your hands over your ears and believing that no-one can hear you


End file.
